gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Re:RISE
is a song by spira・spica It is the opening theme to Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE. Lyrics Romaji Yakusoku no kotoba Zutto koko ni aru kara Nando demo te o nobasu n da Boku ga egaku ashita e Kyō mo sora o miageteru Ano hi kara zutto iro wa aseta mama Marude boku no kokoro mitai Sagashimono wa mada mitsukari sō ni nai Nando mo omoidasu yo kimi no kotoba-tachi o Egao ni kakushita omoi ni ā imasara kizuku nante hontō baka da Kitto kono sora no moto de Boku-ra hitorihitori ga Yowa-sa o kakaete iru no wa Hitori de ikitekenai tame Tsunagariau koto de umareru Kiseki oshiete kureta kara Wow kono te o nobashite miyō Mō ichi do shinjite miyō Issho ni egaku ashita o Version Continues Kumo no kireme kara sashita Iku-tsu mo no hikari iku michi o terasu Dare ka no ashiato no yō de 『 kono saki de matteru』 Sō kikoeta n da Honto wa mada kowai yo Susunda sono saki ni Ano hi to onnaji itami ga Matte itara Da kedo kono mama mo iya da Itsu ka kono sora no moto de Boku mo otona ni natte Nakama to waraiau hibi ni Deaeru koto shinjite Irozuita sekai ga hora Ima mo boku o yonderu kara Wow ichi ho fumidashite miyō Mō ichi do arukidasō Boku ga egaku ashita e Kimi ga kureta mono zenbu motteku yo Warawarenai yō ni Mō ushiro o furikaeru no wa yameta Kitto kono sora no moto de Boku-ra hitorihitori ga Yowa-sa o kakaete iru no wa Hitori de ikite kanai tame Wasurenai zutto wasurenai Kimi to kawashita yakusoku o Wow kizutsuite mo ī sa Nando demo tachiagare Tsunagariau koto de umareru Kiseki oshiete kureta kara Wow kono te o nobashite miyō Takaku kakagete tsukamō Issho ni egaku ashita o English Promised Kotoba It ’s always here Reach out as many times as you want Tomorrow I draw I'm looking up at the sky today From that day on, the color remains thin It's like my heart I'm not sure what I'm looking for I will remember you again and again. For feelings hidden in a smile Ah, I'm really stupid to notice now. Surely under this sky Each of us What is weak is Because I can't live alone Born by connecting Because it taught me a miracle Wow, let's reach out this hand Let's believe it again Tomorrow to draw together here only FULL version From the break of clouds Illuminates the way of light Like someone ’s footprint "I'll be waiting for you" I heard that I'm still scared Beyond that The same pain as that day If you are waiting Just unpleasant Someday under this sky I became an adult In the days of laughing with friends I believe you can meet See the colored world I still call me Wow Let's take a step Let's walk again Tomorrow I draw I'll bring everything you gave me Don't laugh I stopped looking back Surely under this sky Each of us What is weak Because I can't live alone I will never forget The promise I made with you Wow I can hurt Stand up again and again Born by connecting Because it taught me a miracle Wow, let's reach out this hand Hold it high and grab it Tomorrow to draw together Kanji 約束のコトバ　 ずっとココにあるから 何度でも手を伸ばすんだ 僕が描く明日へ 今日も空を見上げてる あの日からずっと　色は褪せたまま まるで僕のココロみたい 探しものはまだ　見つかりそうにない 何度も思い出すよ　君のコトバたちを 笑顔に隠した想いに　 あぁ今更 気付くなんて　本当バカだ きっとこの空の下で　 僕ら一人ひとりが 弱さを抱えているのは　 一人で生きてけないため 繋がり合うことで生まれる 奇跡教えてくれたから Wow この手を伸ばしてみよう もう一度信じてみよう 一緒に描く明日を この先はFULLバージョンのみ 雲の切れ目から差した いくつもの光　行く道を照らす 誰かの足跡のようで 『この先で待ってる』 そう聞こえたんだ ホントはまだ怖いよ 進んだその先に あの日とおんなじ痛みが 待っていたら　 だけどこのままもイヤだ いつかこの空の下で　 僕も大人になって 仲間と笑い合う日々に 出会えること信じて 色づいた世界がほら 今も僕を呼んでるから Wow 一歩踏み出してみよう もう一度歩きだそう 僕が描く明日へ 君がくれたもの　全部持ってくよ 笑われないように　 もう後ろを振り返るのはやめた きっとこの空の下で　 僕ら一人ひとりが 弱さを抱えているのは 一人で生きてかないため 忘れないずっと忘れない 君と交わした約束を Wow 傷ついてもいいさ 何度でも立ち上がれ 繋がり合うことで生まれる 奇跡教えてくれたから Wow この手を伸ばしてみよう 高く掲げて掴もう 一緒に描く明日を Music Video File:スピラ・スピカ MV 『リライズ』 Notes & Trivia *This is the second time spira・spica composed a song for the Gundam Build Divers series after they performed Start Dash, the second ending of Gundam Build Divers. Category:Music Category:Openings